En valoir la peine
by Mlle JeSs
Summary: Je suis comme les parasites sur les vieux films des années 40, on me voie mais on n’y fait pas attention. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Qui a-t-il d’intéressant a regarder ? " "Je suis Joyce Summers, celle qui regarde les autres, celle qui ne bouge pas


**Note de l'auteur :** Hey !!

Je vous présente ici un One shot écrit il y a quelques temps deja :)

J'espere que ça vous plaira !

Have Fun

**Mlle JeSs**

**En valoir la peine **

Je me sens étouffée, oppressée, coincée par toutes ces émotions contradictoires. Je vois la vie défiler devant moi comme un mauvais film, mais sans jamais y être actrice. Peut-être figurante parfois, mais la plus part du temps je suis à l' écart. Regardant les autres évoluer. Ils avancent en accéléré autour de moi, me tournant autour sans jamais remarquer ma présence. Je suis invisible, quelqu'un qui n'a pas assez n'importance pour être vu.

Je suis le décor. Celui que l'on voit sans vraiment le voir. Celui qu'on aperçoit sans y faire attention. Je fais partie de la vie des autres sans que personnes ne fassent jamais partie de la mienne. Je suis un décor, je suis un arbre sur le quel on se repose quand on a plus la force de tenir debout. Mais un arbre reste seule, condamnait a resté toute sa vie au même endroit. A regarder les gens défiler, s'appuyer sur lui, pleurer et rire.

Je suis comme les parasites sur les vieux films des années 40, on me voie mais on n'y fait pas attention. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Qui a-t-il d'intéressant a regarder ?

Je suis Joyce Summers, celle qui regarde les autres, celle qui ne bouge pas, celle qui ne parle jamais. Je suis Joyce Summers celle qui a envie de criait au monde qu'elle existe ou plutôt qu'elle veut exister ! Je suis Joyce Summers, l'invisible, l'insignifiante Joyce Summers.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Comme si chaque minute étaient programmé pour être la même que la précédente. Tout bougent autour de moi pendant que je ne fait aucun geste. Je regarde les couples se former et se séparer. Les amis se disputer puis se réconcilier. Je vois le monde s'agitait autour de moi, sans pourtant m'entrainer avec lui. Je reste la au bord du gouffre de ma solitude a regarder dans ce miroir cette fille qui n'a rien demander de tout ça. Peut-être que mon reflet me donne l'impression de ne pas être aussi seule. Quelqu'un est avec moi pendant que tout me bouscule. Et même si ce quelqu'un n'est autre que moi, qu'il a-t'il de mal a vouloir de la compagnie. Une personne qui avance au même rythme.

Et personne a part moi n'avance au même rythme. Alors je sers le miroir de toute force, m'accrochant a la seule bouée de sauvetage, au seule repère, a mon seule point d'encrage, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Et en fin de compte peut être que ma vie en dépend.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. J'y vois une autre moi. Une qui a envie de se battre pour exister. Une qui a un regard dure et farouche. Je vois une jeune femme et plus une enfant. Une jeune femme déjà vieillit par la dureté de la vie. Comme si elle avait perdu l'envie de se battre contre celle-ci, comme ci elle avait seulement envie de baisser les bras mais ne s'autorise pas à le faire pour le peu de fierté qui lui reste.

Cette jeune femme ne me ressemble pas. Moi j'ai déjà baissé les bras ! A quoi bon se battre contre des éléments beaucoup plus forts ?! Je ne suis pas combative, je ne suis pas courageuse et encore moins téméraire. Je suis juste celle dont on ne se souvient jamais le prénom. Juste la fille bizarre.

Celle qui effraie par la couleur de ses yeux. Par la force qu'exprime son regard contradictoire par sa personnalité et sa posture.

Une posture lasse, d'un être las. Las de ne plus savoir ce qu'elle doit faire pour exister ou ce qu'elle doit faire pour arrêter d'exister.

Je me fixe dans ce miroir. Essayant d'y voir autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre peut être.

J'ai les yeux noirs. D'un noir pénétrant et poignant, un noir qui devrait exprimer ma détresse plutôt que cette forte détermination. Mes cheveux sont lisse, m'arrive a la taille et oscillent entre le bleu et le noir. Comme si même mes cheveux étaient indécis.

On dit que je suis jolie, enfin ma famille disait que je suis jolie. Et je crois bien que c'est parce qu'ils sont ma famille, qu'ils faisaient l'effort de me réconforté dans cette idée. Pour moi j'ai plutôt l'allure d'un corbeau. Mes yeux noirs, mes cheveux noirs ! Et même si ma peau est d'une blancheur troublante, je ressemble quand même a une corbeau. Celui qui attire l'indifférence et les regards hostiles.

Qui aime les corbeaux de toute manière ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Alors pourquoi les autres les aimeraient ?

Ils ne les aiment pas, voila tout !

Personne ne me regarde, personne ne me parle. Rien d'étonnant ! Tout le monde est au courant a Poudlard !

Comme une interdiction invisible, une limite a ne pas franchir. Personne n'approche ou ne parle a Joyce Summer !

On –t-il peur de la contamination ? De mon physique ? De mon attitude ? Ou sui-je tout simplement dénuer d'intérêt ?

Je crois que c'est un peu tout ça qu'ils craignent !

Peut-être devrai-je devenir cette fille dans le miroir ?! Celle qui n'a peur de rien et est prête a affronté le monde qui l'entour. En ai-je seulement la force ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir essayé pour avoir la réponse. Si je n'y arrive pas, je ne m'en relèverai pas ! J'en suis sur ! Mais après tout, ai-je quelques choses à perdre ? Je ne possède rien ! Mes parents on finit par ce détourné de moi, voyant en leur cadette quelqu'un de bien plus fort, plus combative, quelqu'un qui fera honneur a leur nom !

Mes parents … ma sœur … c'est tout ce que je possédais! Mais ils ont fini, comme les autres, par comprendre que je n'en valais pas la peine !

Mais je veux en valoir la peine ! Je veux voir le monde me regarder ! Je veux que les regards se braquent sur moi ! Je veux être remarqué ! Je ne veux plus rien regretter ! Non !

Seulement ce n'est pas avec des « je veux » que je vais y arriver...

_(Pdv Remus Lupin)_

Je suis assis sur un des bancs du parc. Le regard dans le vide et un livre dans les mains. Les mêmes questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Est-ce que je peux? Dois-je ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! Pourtant je la regarde depuis tout a l'heur, mais rien n'y fait, je ne bouge pas.

Peut-être qu'elle a seulement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, seulement besoin d'un épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Oui surement ! Mais sui-je la bonne épaule ? Je doute…

Je tourne la tête et mon regard se pose sur elle. Elle est assise au bord du lac, a une distance raisonnable des arbres, comme si elle en avait peur. Ses longs cheveux noirs virant sur le bleu, volent au vent, me permettant ainsi de voir sur visage. Ses yeux son fermer, comme pour les cacher au monde qui l'entour. Ses lèvres rosées semblent fredonner une chanson qui la rassure. Sa peau de porcelaine ajouter a se portait une touche surréaliste. Elle est belle malgré ce qu'elle a l'air de pensait.

Elle a dans son regard une expression de force qu'elle semble pourtant ne pas posséder.

Cette fille est un paradoxe a elle seule ! Un mystère ! Un mystère que j'ai envie de percé malgré l'avis défavorable de mes amis.

Je prend mon courage de Gryffondor a deux mains et me lève. Je marche d'un pas incertain dans sa direction. Inspirant et expirant l'air comme une force salvatrice.

Arrivé a sa hauteur je m'assoies en silence a coté d'elle. Elle ouvre les yeux mais ne me regarde pas.

-Je suis Re…

-Je sais qui tu es. Me dit elle d'une voix douce.

-Je… , commencai-je puis je m'arrête ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ? Que je veux l'aider ? L'aider a devenir la jeune femme qui habite ses yeux ? Ca me parait plus stupide qu'autre chose.

-Que veux-tu ? reprend-t-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Je ne trouve pas de réponse. Complètement troublé par se regard. Je ne pensais pas que de prêt il pouvait encore plus poignant. La détresse de sa voix s'exprime dans ses yeux, cacher derrière l'habituellement force qu'ils expriment.

-Je ne veux rien. Lui repondis-je

-Alors que fais-tu là ? reprend-t-elle.

-Je viens simplement regarder le soleil se coucher et peut être engager une conversation qui pourrait être intéressante avec une personne que j'aimerai bien connaitre.

Je vois le trouble se peintre sur son visage. Comme si personne ne lui parler jamais, comme si elle ne faisait pas parti du même monde. Celui ou les gens discutent, rient et pleurent ensemble. Le mystère s'épaissit, et mon incompréhension grandit sous ses yeux noirs.

-Discuter…, dit-t-elle dans un murmure tout en retournant a la contemplation du lac.

-Oui discuter, repris-je d'une voix que j'espère la plus douce possible.

Le silence s'installe pendant plusieurs minutes. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le rompre. Est-ce l'un de ces silences qu'on apprécie ou de ceux qui nous oppresse ? Je ne saurai le dire et je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Après tout je lui tiens compagnie, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour moi ?

Bien sur la réponse est non, ce n'est pas suffisant, je veux la connaitre, percé le mystère qui l'entour, et ce n'ai pas dans le silence que j'en apprendrai d'avantage.

-Je t'écoute. Dit elle simplement.

Sa voix suffit a me sortir de mes pensés. Je contemple son profile en affichant un petit sourire. Que fallait-t-il que je dise maintenant ? Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me facilité la tache.

-Je te vois tous les jours, seule et triste, comme si tu portais le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Répond-t-elle

-Que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules ou que tu es seule et triste ?

Elle semble hésiter a me répondre, comme si elle avait peur de se livrer.

-Que je porte le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Finit-t-elle pas répondre.

Je souris. Indirectement elle vient de m'avouai qu'elle était seule et triste, et je suis sur que c'est pour cela qu'elle a hésité à répondre.

-Pourquoi es-tu seule et triste ?

C'est peut-être un peut trop rapide et directe. Je la vois tiquer à la question. Peut-être vas t elle m'envoyé pétre. Mais vu son caractère je ne pense pas.

-Parce que quand tu viens au monde on te promet un monde de bonheur et de joie, on t'apprend a mordre la vie a pleine dent. On te dit qu'elle est belle et ne te fera jamais de mal. Mais on omet simplement de t'informer que rien n'est simple, qu'il n'y a pas que du blanc et du noir mais une palette impressionnante de nuance de gris. On oubli de te dire que le monde est dur et qu'il faut se battre pour y survivre et qu'arriver a 17ans tu n'auras peut être plus la force de tout supporter… (Elle s'arrête et ferme les yeux) peut être plus la force, fini-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle ramène ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les encercles de ses bras avant d'y poser sa tête.

Sa tirade ma chambouler. Elle voit la vie d'une telle manière et cette impression de tristesse qui travers son visage malgré ses yeux fermé. Ses cheveux continuent de voler à leur guise, lui fouettant parfois le visage. Elle a l'air tellement mélancolique, tellement vulnérable. Une envie irrésistible de la prendre dans mes bras me prend. Je veux la protéger contre se monde qui lui fait si peur !

Au lieu de ça je pose simplement ma main dans son dos. Le caressant de haut en bas dans un geste rassurant.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi mais la laisse posé sur ses bras. Elle me regarde avec incompréhension, comme si personne n'avait jamais voulu l'aider. A y penser peut être que personne n'a voulu l'aider.

Je lui souris. Elle me rend mon sourire. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire. Et c'est bien dommage, elle a un sourire magnifique, doux et tendre.

Je passe finalement mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'approchent de moi. Elle se cale docilement contre mon torse.

-Moi je vais t'aider a te relever ! A avancer ! A… à être toi ! lui dis-je dans un murmure en posant ma tête sur la sienne.

Elle ne dit rien et semble assimiler doucement mes paroles.

Elle se redresse doucement et me regard, ses yeux sont humide. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? chuchote-elle

-Parce que tu en vaux la peine !

J'attrape doucement son menton entre mes doigts et continue de la regarder dans les yeux. Je rapproche doucement son visage du mien. Elle a l'air indécis. Comme si elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait me faire confiance.

Quand nos visages ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres j'ajoute dans un murmure :

-Parce que tu en vaux la peine !

Elle ferme les yeux essayant en vain de me cacher l'étincelle qui venait de naitre dans son regard.

Je l'approche encore de moi et capture ses lèvres. Elles sont aussi douce qu'elle semblait l'être, si ce n'est plus. Le baisé est doux, empli de tendresse et de non-dit.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle s'accroche à mon cou comme a une nouvelle bouée de sauvetage.

Elle est si innocente, si pure, si simple et tellement tourmentée !

Oui, elle ne vaut la peine…


End file.
